


𝖣𝖺𝗇𝖼𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖫𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝖡𝗎𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖿𝗅𝗒 𝖶𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌

by overwhelmingi



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelmingi/pseuds/overwhelmingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	𝖣𝖺𝗇𝖼𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖫𝗂𝗄𝖾 𝖡𝗎𝗍𝗍𝖾𝗋𝖿𝗅𝗒 𝖶𝗂𝗇𝗀𝗌

𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘉𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴  
————————————

[ᵂᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ’ᵗ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ᶠᵃˡˡ ᵈᵉᵉᵖ ᵈᵒʷⁿ  
ᵂᵉ ᵈᵒⁿ’ᵗ ʷᵃⁿⁿᵃ ˡᵒˢᵉ ᵒᵘʳ ᵐⁱⁿᵈ  
ᵂᵉ ʷᵒⁿ'ᵗ ˢᵗᵒᵖ ᵘⁿᵗⁱˡ ʷᵉ ᵍᵉᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ]

—————————————

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴 

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘴,

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴 

𝘖𝘧 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳-𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩

𝘚𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵’𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘶𝘯,

𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘵𝘴

𝘖𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭

𝘊𝘢𝘯’𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘶𝘴

𝘐𝘧 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵

𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨,

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘵

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴

𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦

𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘺? 

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘭𝘦𝘵’𝘴 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦

𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨,

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 

𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘭𝘺 🦋


End file.
